


num8ers

by undeniablymediocre



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablymediocre/pseuds/undeniablymediocre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>davesprite, everyone else but mostly davesprite<br/>TW plot divergence: one fateful day, davesprite goes gastoning insane and kills EVVVVVVERYONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	num8ers

one fateful day, davesprite goes gastoning insane and kills EVVVVVVERYONE


End file.
